Obito Uchiha
by Nowaki Kusama 17
Summary: This is a fanfiction from Obito's POV, to go along with Itachi's Number One Fan stories, of Tsubaki and Pere. I thought it would be an awesome idea, so don't stop me, I won't listen to those who do.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

_My life before my "death" sixteen years ago wasn't all carefree and full of happiness. My father abused me and my mother neglected my rights as being human, so I basically raised myself. I pretended to be the nice, irresponsible, and stubborn guy so no one would find out of my life at home. No one ever did, because after my "death" Itachi came to me asking for my help to complete his mission of murdering the clan, which I had no problem with, so I did help. Now to the present of my life, because I don't wish to tell you anything past that point in history. I have nothing to live for anymore, just to carry out Madara's plan, unless I meet others that would let me feel again...  
_


	2. Phase One

I was walking around the forest near my Akatsuki base, to make sure there was no intruders, such as pestering Anbu's, Jounin's, or other shinobi from the village I despite the most, Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. Then I noticed a young boy, who gripped dual swords on his back, added quite too much charka, then you should strengthen weapons, _he must be untrained or very native to do such stupid thing._ I thought to myself, as I seen others after him, I figured they were after him, I couldn't care less about any other child, but I could tell, this certain child had hidden powers, through certain training I could possibly bring out, so I hid within the shadows, activating my Manekyou Sharingan, to place him into my pocket dimension . Then I placed myself into my other dimension, to pick the boy up and take him to my hideout. I waited for an hour or so, until he finally became conscious again, since he had groaned in pain, from taking lighting and fire style charka, I waited a moment until I spoke.

"Open your eyes." I commanded.

"Who are you?" asked the red-head boy, looking obviously wondering where he was, or where the others that were just following him.

"I am Obito." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"It is very nice to meet you, Obito…..but where are my friends…I swear I seen them before I blacked out…?" the boy asked, trailing off a bit.

"I teleported you before they reached you." I replied calmly. _'Ah, they were his friend, eh? No matter they won't interfere…'_

"So you basically kidnapped me?" he said bluntly, then he seemed to remember to use his respect towards his elders. "Thank you for tending to my wounds." The boy eyes, closed half way, as if he were getting sleepily.

I smirked. "Yes I suppose I did, and you are welcome, Pere." I got up to allow the young boy to rest, conducting a plan to use this boy to his advantage.

After the boy seemed to heal just enough he carried him out of the hideout, leaving him in the forest easy for his friends to find them, and they did. It was a girl around the same age as him, who was the first to find him, she was crying almost sobbing. '_Heh, obviously she loves him, how pathetic.'_

After some times, Pere finally came back to find me, he seemed he no longer had any place to stay except the Akatsuki, I knew this would turn out this way, he father being an Edo Tensei, all of his suffering would bring him here, of course, I also had something precious to him. We fought many times, so I could test his skills, strength, and such.

"What do you want?" the now, teenager asked, almost growling, due to his annoyance.

"I've simply come to make a trade." I replied, smirking, as I held a sand-colored scroll, the teen watched me with caution, I already knew if he had the chance to find me in weaken state, he wouldn't think twice, so I had to speed my plan with him a bit.

"Why would I want that scroll?" he spoke almost disdainfully, but still wanting to know what I wanted from him.

"You _**will**_ be my apprentice, or," I released the seal on the scroll, summoning Haruhi, the only person he seemed to trust anymore, I honestly didn't want the boy as my apprentice, just to use him to help with my plan to destroy Konoha. "your precious girlfriend will die." The smoke clear from around her, and Pere eyes narrowing in anger, I knew that I have won, I know the boy would be focused to agree, not liking it, but he couldn't have me harm Haruhi, so he agreed, as I placed a sealing contract on the boy, which if he ever betrayed me, he will died from the inside out, and his girlfriend was no threat to me.


End file.
